We All Bleed Red
by Breakable Dolls
Summary: Midoriya Izuku is a ghoul; he eats human flesh. He has too, but he also wants to be a hero. Even if he has to protect the humans that make his existing illegal. Rated for gore
1. Chapter 1

We All Bleed Red

A/n at the bottom

Warnings: Eating humans, gore, OoC

* * *

Midoriya Izuku knew not all people were created equal. He knew it from the bottom of his heart, in the depths of his very soul. He knew how hypocritical the world was. They would glorify one part of society, yet at the same time persecuted another that was no different than the first. When he was four, Izuku was declared quirkless. He was, but he also wasn't. Of course being a ghoul wasn't a quirk. It was a curse.

Izuku never asked to be born. He never asked to have to take bodies from common suicide spots. He never asked to have to eat human flesh to survive. No, it wasn't cannibalism because Izuku was not a human.

Midoriya Inko was a human. A human that had eaten human flesh for nine months in order to birth him. Midoriya Hisashi was a ghoul that was killed shortly after Izuku's seventh birthday. He didn't remember his father very well, but Izuku mourned his death anyway. Inko did her best to raise her son. She was terrified he would be taken from her too. This caused her to be overprotective at best and paranoid at worst.

* * *

At school Izuku was known as a quirkless Deku. He was fine with that even if he got the shit kicked out of him everyday. Or at least was until he realized that he flinched. He flinched when anyone touched. He flinched when he heard fireworks. He flinched when he smelled anything burning. Izuku also agreed, to doing what others said, to doing what others wanted, to what others thought about him. This was because of one person, Bakugo Katsuki, "Kacchan."

Izuku only called the bastard that because it pissed "Kacchan" off. "Kacchan" who started the nickname Deku. "Kacchan" who gave blistering burns to any part of Izuku's body he could reach . "Kacchan" who had an explosion quirk. "Kacchan" who Izuku desperately wanted to bash his face into the ground until "Kacchan's" face was a bloody mess of manggled features.

Despite all that Izuku wanted to be a hero, The Number One Hero, like his idol, All Might, was. His idol was a human. A human who had super powered strength, unnaturally fast healing abilities, and yet he was human. It gave Izuku hope that maybe, just maybe one day he could simply exist. He also wanted the political sway that being the number one hero had. So he could defend ghouls.

* * *

Okay so this is just for me to test the waters it I don't get a decent reaction I won't post any more of it. I mean I might still write it, but… you get the point. This is just the set up. After this I'll start following the manga's plot on a chapter to chapter basis. Key plot points will still happen.

In this universe there is no CCG. It did exist at one point. Ghouls are still illegal, but the Heros with darker reputations tend to take cases/jobs/whatever with ghouls involved. (Endeavor takes a lot of these out of the public eye)

Kaneki Ken will be used as a referance a lot in this story. He is a real person in this universe. Every thing in _Tokyo Ghoul_ and _Tokyo Ghoul:re_ happened. It just took place before quirks did.

All Might is not a ghoul. If he was he would have healed up and still have a stomach.

Izuku has a Rinkaku type kagune he can heal with it, attract heat with it, and redirect that heat.

Before you shout "That's OP!" It's not he can heal because that a learned skill of a kagune commonly used by Rinkaku types. The whole heat thing is a mix of his parents quirks. So the quirk he would have had is in his kagune, essentially.

Sorry of the long A/n

Any questions or comments ask via PM or review


	2. Chapter 2

We All Bleed Red

A/n at the bottom

Warnings: Eating humans, gore, OoC

* * *

Izuku was determined to get into U.A. even if he wasn't legally allowed. It didn't matter what "Kacchan" said, he would try. What Izuku didn't plan on was the teacher outing his plan. "Kacchan's" reaction was not favorable. First he threatened Izuku, then he burned up Izuku quirk analysis book up which wasn't so bad as it was the thirteenth of it's kind, and finally he told Izuku to kill himself.

And really Izuku couldn't help it, he laughed. He laughed his goddamn ass off because it was too funny for words. A human, an idiotic human was telling him, a ghoul with amazing healing powers to kill himself. Apparently that freaked out "Kacchan" and his two goons out.

"What the fuck deku! Why are you laughing you fucking quirkless freak?" "Kacchan growled out.

Izuku looked up at his childhood "friend," tears streaming down his face, cheeks flushed, and broke into another fit of giggles."Why 'Kacchan' don't you know what you just said? Aren't you aiming to be a hero? Why would any half decent hero tell someone to kill themselves? No strike that. what kind of human does that? I bet not even ghouls do that to each other."

Izuku let out another peal of laughter, at the stunned faces of his peers. _Are they really his peers? They are just humans. No, no, no, don't think like that Mom isn't just a human._

* * *

Their jaws were still hanging on the ground when Izuku retrieved his burn notebook from the koi pond where "Kacchan" threw it. He took the long way home because Izuku is starting to feel hungry and doesn't want to be in crowds. This small choice turned out to be a life changing decision.

"Do I hunt? Should I hunt? No. No. No. Too dangerous. I could get caught and leave Mom all alone." Izuku continued to mutter to himself.

He didn't even notice a body made of slime clambering out of the sewer opening behind him.

"A medium sized body to hide in…" the slime grinned.

Izuku turned around just in time for the slime to lunge at him.

 _Human._

Izuku allowed the slime to jump on him. As the slime forced itself into his mouth; he chomped down and swallowed. The slime slid down Izuku's throat like jello. It tasted rather bitter then again villains usually do.

"Hey, Kid! What the fuck? Stop! Stop! Stop!" the slime screamed.

Izuku didn't. He was hungry, so he ate. When there were only a small part of the slime left Izuku heard a small shout from in the sewer. Izuku hurriedly slurped up the eyeballs and teeth, not wanted some human to find him.

All Might, the All Might pulled himself up out of the sewer. Izuku choked on the last of the teeth. _It's All Might! He is definitely human, but he smells injured. Could he have been chasing a villain? The one I just ate! But that slime was really weak. There's not way All Might was injured by that thing._

"Hey! You there, have you seen a villainous slime?" All Might asked through a large grin.

 _Fuck! Do I lie? Can I lie to the Number One Hero? I mean I can't very well say I ate him… But someone else could have._

"Y-yes I did. It attacked me and… a ghoul grabbed it and ran." Izuku didn't meet the hero's eyes.

"Really?"

 _Oh Fuck! He was in for it now._ "Yes… It had a Kokaku and it's kagune formed a claw like shovel thing and scooped it up and… oh god it… ate the slime. I nearly just died. Someone did die in front of me..." Izuku spewed. He didn't know where that load of BS came from but was glad for it.

"Hey calm down kid." All Might ordered "Can you go the police to give a report?"

Izuku nodded and All MIght sped away. The middle schooler considered his options for a moment. He could tell the police a fake story, he could go home, or he could act like he was going to the police station and get sidetracked. The third option seemed like the best at the moment and Izuku headed to where "Kacchan" hung around, which was in the same direction as the police station.

About halfway to the spot Izuku smelled another ghoul. A ghoul that smelled of bloodlust and hungry. The exact way Izuku smelled only minutes before. Izuku had to stop them from endangering themselves and others. He didn't realize that he had passed the three people he had been looking for.

"Hey, isn't that Deku?" one of Bakugo's lackys asked while grabbing a cigarette.

"Huh! Who gives a fuck about De-" Bakugo's voice trailed off as he spotted his classmate. Izuku looked like he was on his way to kill a man. His eyes were sharp and determined, his eyebrows were scrunched together. There was a snarl in place of his usual nervous grin. The trio didn't notice they were shaking in fear. "-ku"

* * *

Izuku turned into the alley where the smell of ghoul was strongest. There she was here eyes already the typical red and black of a starving ghoul. Her head snapped toward him. Izuku knew that he smelled human unless he hadn't eaten in over two weeks. With the meal he had just had his would be full for a month.

Izuku slowly inched closer to the girl. Once he was out of view from everyone, but the girl he held his arm out in offering. She accepted with glee. Izuku's arm was easily ripped off, blood drenched his uniform. By the time the girl had taken her second bit another arm was growing in place of the ripped off one.

Once she was finished with Izuku's arm she had calmed down enough for her eye to fade back into brown.

"Ah… I'm sorry are you a… you know-" the girl's voice is quiet and soft.

"Yeah, I'm a ghoul too. I just ate and you might have attacked someone. I didn't want you to get in trouble. So I acted. Um… I'm Midoriya Izuku." Izuku awkwardly introduced himself.

"Umm… I'm Watanabe Shizuka… um… thanks? I guess" the girl, Shizuka, said.

The two stood in an uncomfortable silence for what felt like hours before one of them spoke.

"I have to get home my parents will be worried so…" Shizuka glanced around the alley.

"No… no, by all means." Izuku turned to the direction he came from.

* * *

He was about a block down from the alley when All Might appeared again.

"Hey did you fill out a police report?"

 _Oh god! I completely forgot, but wasn't that my plan. Shit! What do I say?_ "I was on my way to, but I heard a ghoul and I was so scared that it would be the same ghoul. That I tried to avoid where I heard it and the police report completely slipped my mind." Izuku waved his hands around in an exaggerated manner to hopefully get his point across.

"Why don't I take you there now?"

 _Holy Fuck All Might just offered to escort me to the police station_ "R-really? Yeah, that'd be great!" Izuku smiled at his hero.

* * *

It was not great, not in any sense of the word. It was worse than the alley. Izuku was too nervous to talk. All Might seemed to be content with the silence, but it put Izuku on edge. The normally fifteen minute walk felt like a week long trek through the mountains.

By the time the two actually got to the police station Izuku was a bundle of nerves. He gave an office the fake stories and went home, still internally panicking.

Inko was not happy with her son. He had come home at least an hour later than the agreed upon time, his uniform was covered in blood, it was missing a sleave, and he smelled like blood.

"Izuku, did you walk home like this?"

"...Yes…?"

* * *

Haha I'm pretty satisfied with this. There isn't too much gore, yet. Also are there any pairings you want?

There only pairing I won't go for is Bakugo X Midoriya.

Don't worry Izuku will still get all for one, just in a different manner.


End file.
